List of Halo 2: Did You Know? Quotes
Did You Know? was a feature exclusive to Halo 2's online multiplayer that enlightened players with tips and blurbs while they waited for their matches to start. The information ranged from what players "could and could not do" to comical messages from the Bungie staff. Common Did You Know?'s *''BANHAMMER! Cheating and exploitation is your one way ticket to Banville.'' *''Grenade party! Not a good 4-shot? Chuck some grenades.'' *''Honky Tonk! Use your Warthog's horn to signal your teammate. Or just to be, you know, annoying.'' *''You can check your Halo 2 game stats on your player profile on Bungie.net!'' *''I am your Father! Use Voice Masking to add at least 10 years to your voice persona.'' *''Master the Art of the Energy Sword. Use the Energy Sword to perform deadly techniques.'' *''New to Halo 2? Feel free to ask for help from your fellow teammates and they'll kindly assist you.'' *''Party up! You can invite up to 8 friends into your private party in matchmaking.'' Did You Know?'s Prior to Halo 2's Deactivation *''BXR. Yeah, it's cheating.'' *''Squat and hobble! Although crouch-walking is slow, it makes you invisible to enemy motion detectors. It's also a sweet way to force a fallen opponent to suck your crotch!'' *''Superbouncin'! Even from waaaaay down here, you still look like a douche!'' *''Believe it or not, Bungie.net is still tracking your Halo 2 game stats.'' *''Whoosh! Want to know what would make this game more awesome? Jetpacks!'' (Reference to Halo: Reach's multiplayer) *''After 5 years Halo 2's online multiplayer is finally shutting down. Thanks to everyone for sticking along for the ride! <3 Bungie.'' *''Needs Moar Laser! Know what would make this game even more awesome? The Laser.'' (Reference to the Spartan Laser) *''Finish the Fight! The exciting conclusion to the Halo 2 cliff-hanger wraps up in Halo 3 for the Xbox 360!'' *''Tired of obnoxious teammates or opponents? Use the handy mute feat... oh wait, it hasn't been invented yet.'' (Reference to the Player Mute option introduced in Halo 3) *''BUNGLE Pro. Sign-ups for this Fall Season begin on May 3. Gain access through your copy of 'Halo 3: ODST'!'' *''Lockout! The pixel perfect remake of Guardian, Halo 3's spiritual successor of Blackout.'' *''Shameless plug! The 'Halo: Reach Multiplayer Beta' begins on May 3rd. Go buy ODST!'' *''Thanks for playing. Seriously? More than five years after launch? You're awesome.'' *''Admit it, the first time you boarded a vehicle it was pretty awesome.'' *''This will be the last time you'll ever get to experience Backwash online. Bummer, eh?'' (Reference to how the level, Backwash, was never featured for use in matchmaking due to a bug) *''Trouble spot? Having problems playing on Xbox Live? If it's after April 15th, we've got a good idea why!'' *''Last Chance! If you want to have access to all the free Halo 2 DLC, go grab it now. It all goes offline on the 15th of April!'' *''U R GARBAGE! Remember you can send hateful messages to players from the Post Game Carnage report! "Oh, there you are!"'' *''If you've yet to experience Phantom Pistols on Waterworks, there's still time!'' *''SMG Starts! Okay, we admit it. It was a bad idea.'' *''Title Update 4 adds Theater support, screenshots and Forge to Halo 2! Coming: NEVER.'' *''Dual Wield! When in doubt, Circle Strafe.'' Links External *The List